The Glomping Game
by MemoryxKeeper
Summary: Roxas has always known that his step brother Sora has had a crush on him, and it has never really bothered him.  Until one day his sly step sibling starts a game that drives him over the edge of irritation. Roxas X Sora


XxXxX

"Okay, so everybody remembers the rules?" Sora asked looking over his shoulder at Demyx, Selphie, Axel and Ventus. The four nodded exchanging excited glances at one another. They were standing behind a wall of lockers eagerly waiting for their dear friends.

"I call Larxene!" Axel sang in a hushed whisper.

Demyx pouted "But I wanted to get Larxene…"

"Sorry bud, but I called dibs." Axel stated "I mean after all she is my girlfriend."

Kairi rolled her eyes at the two "Let's just get this show on the road people before class starts."

"Yeah." Ventus concurred.

Sora nodded with a grin plastered on his face, the five of them had been planning to play this game for a while. And it was now time to put their plan into action, though Sora wished that everyone would stop fighting over people. This game wasn't about picking and choosing, it was about tackle-hugging as many people as possible.

Once, Sora spotted a group of familiar faces in the crowd of school kids walking down the hall. He looked back at his crew, and with a big grin he said "Its go time people!" Then with that the five vicious huggers attacked, like a stampede of wild cheetahs. Sora was leading, running straight towards his glum looking brother Roxas at the speed of light. With his arms out, like a bird Sora lunged at the unsuspecting blonde boy with all of his might, tackling him to the hard floor.

XxXxX

The poor blonde boy didn't even see it coming, until they had made impact with the cold floor. The older brother looked up at the ceiling with confusion, pushing the younger boy off of him. He sat up and glared at the brunette; whom was now sitting on his rump giggling like a drunk.

"Sora, what the hell is with you?" Roxas asked collecting his math book from off the floor, standing up, and then dusting off his jeans.

"Sorry Roxas, but you were just an easy target for this game." Sora chuckled.

"What game?" The blonde boy inquired feeling very agitated.

Sora stood up, dusting off his own jeans "The glomping game, duh."

"The glomping wha—?" Roxas narrowed his eyes "Sora, you're an idiot."

The brunette stuck his tongue out at the sour blonde "Whatever, but you have to play now."

Roxas raised an eyebrow "No, I don't."

"Yuh, huh, those are the rules, bro." Sora said crossing his arms with a wide smile on his face.

Roxas shook his head; he always hated it when his brother tried to get him sucked into games like these, especially games like these. The blonde was about to argue once more, but suddenly he found himself getting knocked onto the ground again. Roxas winced looking over his shoulder to see a redheaded male lying on top of him with a big grin on his face.

"Axel, get the fuck off of me!" Roxas cussed.

"Jeesh, fine…" Axel grumbled getting off of Roxas "Who got your panties in a bunch?"

Roxas glared, standing up as well "You; and Bozo over there—" gestured at Sora "Seriously guys the glomping game? What kind of dumb game is that?"

"A fun game that allows you to hug the girl you like without weird or awkward complications." Axel recited.

"Or guy." Sora said trying to twine his fingers with Roxas's, but the blonde shook him off.

"Sora…." Roxas began "I realize that you are gay, but really….I'm-your-brother, I repeat _brother_."

"Not by blood." Sora pointed out waving his finger.

"Yep, it can be legal." Axel grinned.

_Traitor_ Roxas thought glaring at the two picking up his book. Before he left, Roxas noticed the snide smile on his sibling's face.

Roxas narrowed his eyes at the brunette "It's still wrong."

Sora's smile then dropped, as Roxas left the hallway with a triumphant smile on his face.

XxXxX

Later on that same day, Roxas had been annoyed by tons of people trying to get him to play the dumb glomping game. He was sitting at a round lunch table with his friends, Olette, Pence and Hayner and they were all saying the same thing.

"Play the damn game."

"No."

"Why not?" Olette asked resting her elbow on the table "its fun."

"It is not." Roxas argued.

"Yeah, it is you get to hug the person you like, and it not being awkward." Pence stated grinningly.

"Whatever…"

"What's the matter?" Hayner asked the blonde boy "Got something against hugs?"

"No."

"Then what do you have against it man?" Hayner asked causing Roxas to sigh. It wasn't like he really had anything against the game. He just didn't see how tackling unsuspecting people could be fun. Roxas rubbed his back, wincing a bit from the previous glomps, it actually hurt.

Another thing that bothered him was that everyone kept on saying, that it was a good idea to hug the person you liked. And yeah, he could see that being a good idea, but the thing was he didn't have someone he admired. He had someone that liked him, Sora, but he was his step-brother, and he couldn't like him. It would be wrong, even though they aren't related by blood, being related by marriage still counts.

"Roxas, are you listening to me?" The blonde looked up, suddenly realizing that he had been tuned out longer than he thought.

"What?"

"It's time for class." Olette stated standing up.

Roxas grumbled sarcastically "Oh, great, I just can't wait for another lecture from Professor Man-Sex."

Pence laughed.

After the four had dumped their treys they headed to their next class. However Roxas's mind was still trying to configure the whole, glomping conflict that was going on in his head.

XxXxX

When school was finally over, Roxas still hadn't played the silly glomping game. He did however witness the game being played by his friends. He had to have seen Xion getting mulled about like ten times today. And also he was surprised to see that even Zexion was actually playing and having fun too.

Roxas sighed.

"See? Everyone is having fun except for you."

Roxas turned around to see Sora leaning against a nearby tree. He always hated how he always knew what he was thinking, it wasn't only creepy, but it made him annoyed too. Sora always said it was, because they were meant for each other, but Roxas never believed in that nonsense. Roxas stepped over to the brunette, glowering at the boy trying to express his irritation.

"It's not fun a fun game, it's a dumb game that stupid people like you play." Roxas retorted.

Sora raised an eyebrow "How do you know, have you even tried to play?"

"No." Roxas replied "But I have gotten tackled, and let me tell you it hurts when you hit the floor."

Sora giggled that annoying giggle that made Roxas feel like the brunette was mocking him.

"You know you could just hug someone you like…" Sora hinted shyly.

Roxas narrowed his eyes at Sora, taking two long strides towards him. He looked down at the brunette that looking up at him with his bright sky written eyes. A cunning smile formed on the blonde's face, as he towered over the brunette. He leaned his face over breathing against the brunette's neck, causing Sora to turn crimson.

"The thing is Sora…." He whispered silkily against the brunette's ear "I don't like anybody that way at all especially not…you."

He heard a gasp from Sora, and Roxas grinned proud of himself as he pulled away from the brunette's neck. However when he got a glimpse of Sora's expression, his sick satisfaction went away. Instead of a snappy comeback, or a death glare, Sora was crying. Tears were actually streaming down his face; that he didn't even bother to wipe away as he stared at the ground.

"S-Sora I didn't—"Roxas cut off when Sora raised a hand to the other boy's lips.

"N-No it's fine a-at least I-I finally know that y-you actually hate me now." Sora stuttered lifting his head up revealing his sad blue eyes.

"Sora no….look I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." Roxas said trying to get closer to the brunette, but he flinched away.

"Forget it!" Sora exclaimed "I-I don't care anymore!"

"Sora…." Roxas pleaded but the brunette just turned away from him, and walked away without another word. The blonde bit his lower lip as he just let his sibling leave, not able to speak.

XxXxX

That night Roxas laid in bed, he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened at school. He couldn't believe the things he said, over something so stupid. Roxas sighed rolling over to his side, to look out the window. Just the very thought of Sora's tear stained face just made his stomach churn in a bad way.

Of course it didn't help either that Sora was avoiding him for the rest of the evening either. It seemed like every time Roxas got in a one foot perimeter from the younger boy he'd leave, or scoot away from him. And every time he did Roxas felt a pang of guilt in his stone heart.

He looked over his shoulder to the other side of the room where his sibling was sleeping soundlessly. Roxas was kind of surprised that the younger sibling hadn't built a wall, to separate their sides of the room. He was also thankful too that his brother wasn't that far gone from him. However Roxas was still restless, he wished that it wasn't so quiet in the room. He was always so used to hearing Sora's quiet snores; that it felt odd to him that Sora was sleeping so quietly.

Roxas shifted in his bed again to look at the back of his silent step sibling. Sora's covers of his bed were pulled to the middle of his chest, with his head lying comfortably on his pillow. Roxas flipped over the covers of his comforter, slipping out of his bed soundlessly as he creeped over to his brother's bed. Just to check if Sora was actually asleep. However as he leaned over his sibling's bed, he found himself alarmed when the brunette stirred.

When Roxas drew back, his eyes wide with surprise, Sora rolled over to his side, he was wide awake.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked hoarsely eyeing his step sibling with his piercing blue eyes. Roxas averted his eyes to the floor, and he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his black sweatpants. He was biting his lower lip, contemplating a good reason for his lurking.

Sora lied in his bed looking patient, but Roxas was one hundred percent sure that was a façade.

"Nothing really…." Roxas mumbled "I was just seeing if you were awake is all…"

Sora cocked an eyebrow sitting up in his bed "Why?"

"I don't know….I guess I was worried about you." Roxas replied running his fingers through his hair.

"Why?" Sora asked staring up at the blonde boy.

"Because of what happened earlier, and I was wondering if you were okay." He muttered, feeling his blood beginning to boil.

"Why?"

"Stop asking me why!" Roxas snapped losing his patience, because of his step sibling's repetitive questions. And by this time the blonde's face was flushed, and his hands were clutched into fists. Sora looked away from Roxas, as he brought his knees to his chest.

"Sorry…." He mumbled quietly.

Roxas stared his brother down, _why was he sorry?_ He pondered _what did he do? _The blonde's stomach knotted, that wasn't what he wanted to hear! He wanted Sora to argue with him, to be angry; he hated how helpless and weak Sora was acting. It wasn't right! With that angry thought brooding in his mind, Roxas grabbed Sora by his shirt, making the brunette's clear blue eyes look into his stormy blue ones.

"Why are you sorry?" Roxas asked his voice low, and harsh as a howling wind. Sora's light blue eyes slowly met with Roxas's, he opened his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. Getting even more annoyed, Roxas gripped Sora's shirt even tighter.

"Tell me." Roxas commanded his voice rising.

"Tell you what?" Sora muttered, his eyes turning steely.

"I want to know why you're sorry." Roxas barked "Tell me!"

For a second Sora's lip quivered, but that was only a second before he smacked Roxas's hands away from him, and then kicked him in the shin. This caused the blonde boy to crumple over onto the ground, wincing in agony. Sora knocked Roxas to the ground with a swift push after that, and then climbed on top of him staring down at his step brother teary eyed.

"What am I supposed to tell you I said I was sorry, SORRY, do I have to repeat that ten times before you can actually get it through your thick skull!" Sora screamed in Roxas's face.

"I just want to know what you're sorry for?" Roxas yelled back "Is that too much to ask?"

"Are you that stupid?" Sora hissed.

"Apparently!" Roxas shouted "Because I thought I was the one that was supposed to be sorry, not you!"

Sora was quiet, as Roxas continued "I don't see why you're sorry at all, because of what? You said why over and over? That's a pretty dumb reason for an apology we're siblings and siblings—"

"That's the reason!" Sora cut in as tears began to form in the corny of his eyes.

Roxas was about to argue "What is?" but then he shut up as Sora went on "I love you more than a step-brother, and it's ruining our bond."

"Sora…."

"Roxas, I don't want to force you into something that you don't want to do, and I'm sorry about today. I shouldn't have started that game with you, it probably made you feel really uncomfortable…" Sora trailed his face turning a slight shade of pink, but then shaking it off "It was wrong of me, and I shouldn't have been ignoring you like such a child, because I didn't get my way…"

Sora stopped as he began to wipe away some tears that were staining Roxas's T-shirt. And while Roxas lied quiet on the cold wooden floor, he listening to his brother's soundless sobs. He could feel his heart throbbing in his chest for the brunette, but he wasn't sure if he should act upon it. There were no red flags, but he was just afraid that maybe he wasn't the right person. Sora was sensitive and forgiving, while Roxas on the other hand was rough and could hold a pretty mean grudge.

However after much thought Roxas sat up "Sora…." He soothed wrapping his arms around the brunette's shoulders tenderly "Don't cry."

Sora was still, his sobs had stopped, and Roxas was afraid that he would kick him again or maybe even worse… However he found himself surprised when he felt a pair of slim arms wrap around his waist. Roxas sighed in relief, as he nuzzled into the crook of Sora's neck tenderly, finding the comfort to be actually very cozy.

"R-Roxas…." Sora stammered softly "….Why?"

"Why again?" Roxas whispered against his neck as he pulled away "I think you know why."

Sora looked away "B-But….I thought…."

"Sora…." Roxas grabbed the boy's hand "You have to understand that I-I didn't know what to think—I mean I've never been in a relationship before, and I never would have expected that my own step brother would want a relationship with me. I thought it was wrong, because you know we're still siblings, but the more I thought about it, I suddenly thought who else in the world do I love more than you? And my conclusion was nobody…."

A blush appeared on the brim of the brunette's nose that spread to his cheeks. Roxas let out a breath, his heart pounding in his chest, a sudden strange emotion surged through his chest, and he didn't know how to respond. So instead he let his instincts do the talking, he leaned over and captured the brunette's lips.

Sora let out a startled sound from the sudden lip lock, but didn't complain as his arms wounded around the blonde's neck. The kiss was chaste and light; and it didn't last that long before they parted from each other.

"R-Roxas…."

"Sora…."

"I love you." The two of them said in unison, and then the room fell silent. They both stared at each other blushing, but then slowly the two moved together and kissed again. This time though their kiss was more, fierce and it lasted much longer as their tongues began to rage war against one another. When they pulled away this time they were both panting heavily.

"S-So now what do we do?" Roxas stuttered feeling a little woozy from the heated kiss.

Sora smiled leaning down and kissing his new lover's lips "Now…we go to bed."

XxXxX

(End of Story)

*Gasp* I actually wrote an actually yaoi one-shot! Ew! No, just kidding I actually do like some yaoi, depending on the couple that is. Anyways I hoped you liked the story, I wanted to make it as heartfelt as I could. Even, though the ending did kind of sound a little kinky.

Well anyways hoped you enjoyed the read!


End file.
